


After Mary Beth

by Ink_Gypsy



Category: The Faculty (1998)
Genre: M/M, Request fics, feed my muse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-20
Updated: 2015-01-20
Packaged: 2018-03-08 10:35:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3206120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ink_Gypsy/pseuds/Ink_Gypsy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Once the alien crisis is over, Casey fears he'll go from hero to zero in the eyes of the one person who's opinion means the most to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After Mary Beth

**Author's Note:**

> I asked my LJ friends to make fic requests to keep my Muse fed. This one was written for Addie71, who requested "Some Faculty fic with Casey and Zeke hanging out for the first time after Mary Beth."
> 
> This is post-invasion and pre-slash.

[](http://s755.photobucket.com/user/elwoodlovesirish/media/forcindi2.jpg.html)

It was finally over, Casey thought. Mary Beth was gone and Herrington's population was out of danger, but as he stood with Zeke, knowing they were finally safe, Casey realized that he actually felt bad about it. Not that the creature was gone, but what her death meant for him.

Before the aliens had arrived, Zeke Tyler hadn't given him a second thought. Like everyone else at Herrington, Zeke had seen him as the class nerd, weak and dorky, the perfect target for all the school's bullies. Granted, Zeke hadn't been one of them, but he hadn't done anything to stop their torturing him either.

But after the aliens began taking over their teachers, after those students who were left had begun to believe Casey's theory, everything had changed. Suddenly he was Zeke's equal, fighting beside him, but now that Mary Beth was gone, what would happen to the camaraderie that had been forged by necessity? Casey had killed the Queen, but now that there was no more danger, would he revert back to being Herrington's whipping boy? Going back to being that Casey would be worse than becoming an alien. He never really believed he could be anything more than a comrade to Zeke, and if he was lucky, a friend, but if Zeke went back to looking right through him the way he had before, Casey would rather be dead.

Now that it was finally over, in those few minutes when they were alone, Casey put his fear into words. "Where does this leave us, Zeke?" he asked.

The taller boy lit a cigarette and shrugged. "We saved the world, Connor. There are no more alien invaders, so life in this shithole of a town goes back to normal."

Casey shook his head. "No, Zeke, I mean where does this leave _us_?"

Zeke took a long time to answer. He took several, long, exaggerated drags on his cigarette, while he looked Casey up and down with the intensity of someone gazing at a new species through a microscope. When he finally spoke, he wore an expression he had only worn in Casey's erotic dreams. "Where does it leave _us_?" he repeated. 

Casey nodded. "That's what I asked."

"Well, " Zeke replied, "I guess we'll just have to wait and see. Is that okay with you?"

It was more than okay with him, and as soon as he regained the power of speech, Casey planned to tell Zeke just that.


End file.
